


An Unsent Letter

by Ashfen



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, V doesn't like Rika, hell maybe he's even scared of her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 05:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20701052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashfen/pseuds/Ashfen
Summary: Jihyun works out his emotions best through writing. So he pens some things he could never say.





	An Unsent Letter

I find myself still writing to you. You left so many years ago, and yet here I am, still trying to pretend things haven't changed.  
It's not _love_ that fuels me anymore; at least, I don't believe so. What this feeling, this motivation, is...  
I believe it's fear.  
Fear of what you'll do to everyone if left alone, fear of facing myself and the truth... It's a deeply rooted, unbridled fear.  
I'm sorry, if this wasn't what you wanted from me, if it's not what you wanted to hear. But its the truth; it's all I can offer you.

... Looking this over, it's almost as if I aim to send this to you. It's funny how that works, isn't it? You frighten me, far more than anything I've ever known, and yet I subconsciously want to send you a letter saying that I don't love you anymore, maybe even that I never did.  
I'm so sorry. So sorry, for everything. I tried to convince myself that I did love you, back then, that it wasn't just... Some sort of test for myself. That it wasn't just obsession. I'm deeply sorry, Rika.  
-V


End file.
